Tian Zuo Zhi He (Heaven Made Union)
by Matrix14
Summary: This is J/S (suprise suprise!) . Sam and Jack get drunk. Please r/r.


Tian Zuo Zhi He (Heaven Made Union)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack left Sam at the table to go and get more drinks. They were on leave, waiting for Daniel and   
Teal'c to get back from a mission with SG11, and had decided to let their hair down. Janet had   
been invited, but had said she had to keep an eye on SG9, and in a way Jack was kinda glad.  
"Hey Jack, what's your call?" Jodie the barmaid asked.  
"G+T and a beer please."  
"Sure thing." Jodie peered past Jack, "Who's the blonde?"  
"Oh, that's Cart..." Jack began, then changed his mind, "That's Sam."  
"Sam, huh?"  
"It's not like that, she just works with me."  
"Jack, people who just work together do NOT look at each other like you two have been ALL  
NIGHT."  
"Drop it, Jodie. There's nothing going on between us."  
Jodie grinned,  
"So I'm still in with a chance?"  
Jack glared at her and picked up the drinks.  
  
"Here you go, one G+T." Jack put the glass down in front of Sam, who didn't look up. "Hey,   
Sam."  
She looked up, startled.  
"Huh?"  
"Drink."  
"Oh, sorry. I was miles away."  
"Obviously."  
She grinned guiltily.  
"Sorry sir."  
"We're off base, it's Jack okay?"  
"Yes sir."  
Jack tried to glare at her, but had to smile.  
  
An Hour Later  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack and Sam were sitting giggling together, both completely drunk.  
"Want another?" Jack asked, indicating Sam's empty glass.  
"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Sam giggled.  
"I think you are already. You wanna go?"  
"Okay," Sam said, standing up, only to fall over, "oh, I don't think I can walk!"  
"I gotcha." Jack said, grabbing hold of Sam's arm.  
As they walked out, Jodie called after Jack,  
"Good luck, Jack!" She winked at him, but he pretended not to notice.  
They made their way over to Jack's jeep, hanging on to each other for support, and giggling like  
a couple of five year-olds.  
"You really think you ought to drive, the amount you've had?" Sam asked.  
"How else are we gonna get home? You're even worse than I am!"  
"Hey," Sam threw up her hands in protest, "I don't usually drink!"  
"Oh, and you're saying I do?" Jack put on an act of anger.  
"Well, more than I do. Anyway," She grinned, "I like being drunk."  
"Why?"  
"Because I have an excuse to do this..."   
Sam reached up and gently kissed Jack. She smiled slyly at Jack's shocked expression, and   
walked over to the jeep.  
"Well, are you gonna take me home or not?"  
Jack closed his mouth which had been hanging open staring after Sam, and hurried after her.....  
  
  
  
Jack woke up the next morning wondering why his head felt like it had a heavy rock band living   
in it. He groaned and rolled over, expecting to encounter a wall. When he didn't, he sat up.   
Where was he?........Oh shit. Sam.  
  
She obviously wasn't still there, and Jack found this very worrying. What had actually happened  
last night? (as thought he didn't know). He grabbed his clothes and got dressed very quickly,  
trying to figure out where Sam would go. They had to talk.   
However, when he got into Sam's tiny kitchen, his question was answered. There was a note   
pinned to the fridge,  
  
Jack,  
I'm at the base. I don't really know what to say to you, but we need to talk.  
Sam.  
  
"Oh God." Jack grabbed the keys to the jeep and ran out.  
  
  
The SGC  
~~~~~~  
  
Sam sat at the microscope in the lab, waiting for Jack to arrive. She knew he would, and she was   
permenantly tense.  
She had to leave when she woke up next to him this morning. She knew that he'd just  
think of it as a quick, drunken fling. But to her it was something more. The alcohol had just made  
it easier for her to admit the things she'd been feeling for months, even years. Ever since she'd   
met Jack in fact. She'd fallen in love with him, but how the hell was she going to tell him?  
She heard footsteps behind her. Count to ten, Sam, count to ten.  
Now was the time.....  
  
"Sam..."  
Sam turned and looked at Jack.  
"Yes?" Sam said, trying to keep her voice steady. Janet walked in.   
"Sam, I have to check on SG-9 again, are you sure you're okay?" Janet frowned concernadely at  
Sam, then glanced at Jack. She seemed to put two and two together, "Ah, see you later." She left  
and closed the door behind her.  
"You said we have to talk." Jack said, seemingly uncaring.  
"I said we had to talk?"  
"Yes. Look, I know-"  
"I said we had to talk?!" Sam felt her voice rising, but she didn't try and control it.  
"Sam, what-"  
"You think I feel comfortable with this?!"  
"No..."  
"Haven't you got ANYTHING to say?!"  
"Look, Sam. What happened," he lowered his voice, "what happened, it was a mistake. I never   
meant..."  
"You never meant? So I was a mistake was I? Hasn't it ever occured to you that someone other  
than you has actual feelings?" Sam felt her voice breaking.  
"Sam," Jack reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, but she moved away, "I thought you  
felt the same as me. I thought it was just some kind of madness."  
"Well you thought wrong."  
Sam looked at Jack, who's eyes told her exactly how he felt. She felt her lip tremble and rushed  
from the room, her head in her hands.  
Jack swore.  
"Why the hell did you have to say that you idiot?" He hissed to himself. Maybe he did have   
feelings for Sam. That was it. "Sam, wait!" he called, running after her.  
  
Sam leant against the door of her locker. Why did this have to happen to her?  
"Sam! For God's sake, listen to me!" Jack turned into the door of the locker room. "There you   
are. Please, just listen to what I have to say."  
Sam ignored him and continued to cry silently.   
"Don't make me feel guilty, Sam. This wasn't my fault you know. You were the one who kissed  
me. You were the one who invited me in. YOU'RE the one who seduced ME!"  
"Don't you DARE blame me, if you didn't want this, why did you you let yourself be seduced?"  
"For crying out loud, Sam! I'm only human! I'm a man, I was drunk, you're attractive. I only   
have so much self-control!"  
"You bastard, I hate you!"  
"Hey, watch it! I'm you're CO remember?"  
"Well you didn't mind that last night, did you?"  
"God, Sam. Why can't you just let us forget about this?"  
"Why? So you can ruin the..." Sam's hand flew to her mouth. She hadn't meant to tell him.  
"Ruin the what?"  
Sam gave a small sob. and held a trembling hand out to steady herself on the locker.  
"Sam, what did you mean?"  
"You don't care, Jack. I was just another one in the string of Jack O'Neill's conquests wasn't I?  
I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore, Jack. In fact, I won't have to. I'm getting   
a transferal to NASA." Sam felt herself getting hysterical, "You can forget all about me now Jack  
but just try to think on this. Maybe I slept with you for more than just a cheap thrill!"  
Sam tried to push past him, to escape to a place where she could weep alone, but he grabbed her  
wrist and held on.  
"Sam. Give me a chance. I didn't sleep with you for a cheap thrill. I've been a prat, I know that.  
But Sam."  
"What?" She snapped.  
"I love you."  
Sam looked at Jack, and saw what she'd been longing to see for years. Love. For her.  
She collapsed against his chest and sobbed. He held her and stroked her hair.  
He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes.   
"What was it you were going to say?"  
Sam sniffed,  
"It doesn't matter anymore."  
"Sam, just tell me."  
Sam sighed, she had to tell him eventually. Maybe he wouldn't mind....  
"I'm pregnant, Jack. I'm having our baby."  
Jack held her to him again.   
"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad."  
Sam looked at him, puzzled.  
"I guess I'm ready to be a Dad again. It's us, Sam. Just you, me, and our child."  
  
  
  
Nine Months Later....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam and Jack sat at home, looking at their daughter, Cera.  
Jack looked at a glowing Sam. She'd really taken to motherhood, and even the General had said  
that she'd looked amazingly good during the pregnancy. She looked up at him and smiled, her   
face beaming happiness.  
He kissed her forehead, and whispered so he wouldn't wake Cera,  
"See what I told you. You, me, and Cera."  
She smiled again, and Jack, not for the first time, thanked God that that night nine months ago   
had happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stuff in this, apart from the plot. Please don't sue me  
because I am a trained ninja and will be forced to take severe action. (Don't worry, I'm joking!)  
  
Author's Note: Hiya! I'm v. confused about this chapter malarky. Doesn't anyone except me find  
it hard to write anything over 10kb? (I hope this is more than that because I've spent   
YEARS writing it. Well, maybe not years, but...)  
Sorry there's no Daniel in this, I tried to work out a way to fit him in, but it didn't work out.   
  
NEway, Cya everyone. Oh yeah, check out my home page:   
www.geocities.com/tianzhi2002/spellbound.html  
There's a clip from Stargate on there as well (all though the rest of the page isn't that impressive)  
but give me time, it WILL get better.  
  
  
  



End file.
